edfandomcom-20200215-history
An Ed is Born
"An Ed is Born" is a Season 4 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy makes a home movie of himself to show to his brother that he is not a "Pipsqueak" anymore. Plot The episode begins with Rolf sniffing along the sidewalk. After he goes right over Jonny, he tells him to silence himself. After a while he reahces Ed's bedroom where Ed along with a nagging Edd is teaching Rolf's chickens to swim. After Rolf takes his chickens back, Ed tells them same time tomorrow. Just as Rolf is about to yell at them, he is knocked out by huge package that was pushed down the stairs by Eddy. Eddy comes down and, in a good mood, tells them that it is a gift from his brother. Eddy tears the wooden box open only to find it full of a pacifier, a diaper, and a rattle which Edd laughs at. Ed laughed at the diaper and pacifier, but is fascinated by the rattle. After suggesting to make a movie by Ed, Eddy decides to make one showing how much he has grown. They start in front of Eddy's garage. Eddy's swings on a vine with a big orange mustach into a chair. Eddy tells his brother that he is rich, but it goes downhill when Double D accidently catches Ed gluing money signs on garbage bags. Eddy's fake mustach falls off and that means cut, cut, cut. Next scene, Eddy and Ed are walking down the sidewalk where Eddy claims he is mayor now. When he also claims that Kevin has now become the neighborhood dork and Kevin overhears this, he decides to give Eddy a super wedgie by tying his underwear to the back of his bike and speeding off down the street! Eddy then tells his brother that Kevin collects underwear and gives it to the poor. When Edd starts recording again, The Eds are in the playground. Eddy says he owns it, so when Sarah and Jimmy come, Eddy says they have to pay to go on the swings. Sarah then punches the camera out of Edd's hands. As Edd gets the camera back, Sarah screams at Ed to get Eddy away. Ed obeys her, drags Eddy away, and ties him around one of the beams of the swingset. Eddy claims that Ed is showing Sarah what Ed will do to her if she doesn't go away. Ed is playing with the camera while Edd and Eddy are thinking of ideas. Ed swallows the camera and we get a show of his stomach. Edd fishes the camera out of Ed while nagging on what it could do to his digestive track. The Eds then notice a humming Nazz doing her nails. Eddy claims that she is his girlfriend and comes in to "put the moves" on her, but he ends up getting karate kicked into a fire hydrant! Ed gathers Eddy while Jonny steals the camera. Eddy attacks Jonny and half-burries him. With the camera back, Edd gets a shot of Ed (dressed as Rolf) telling Eddy how he's his jet setter. Eddy takes the rattle from Ed and throws it up. It then hits the real Rolf, who chases the Eds with a rake. They go to The Junkyard next, where Eddy shows Big Bro two things: A car and, what Eddy claims to be a hard-boiled egg boiler (It looks like it's just a water heater). But there's something other than eggs inside: Kankers! The Kankers attack Eddy for some smooching, but he is then rescued by Ed and Edd. Back in Eddy's room, where Rolf's chickens are wearing cardboard replicas of the Kids. Eddy is giving all the kids autographs, but when the real Rolf walks in, he gets an autograph on his face. Rolf then screams at Eddy how he vandalized his face and he stole his chickens again. Rolf throwns Eddy against the wall and chases him and Ed. Edd gets knocked down by a chicken and thats where the video ends. The camera dies out due to a low battery. The episode ends with Eddy screaming. Memorable Quotes *'Jonny': "Hiya Rolf, what'cha doing there, guy?" Rolf: "Silence! Rolf must brood!" continues to sniff on the ground and heads over to Ed's house and into his basement and found his stolen chickens by looking through a key lock Edd: "Ed, this is so wrong. Rolf's sure to discover his chickens are missing!" opens Ed's bedroom door and Double D and looks at Rolf while Ed is attending to his swimming class to Rolf's chickens Ed: "Here you go! You there, upsy-daisy!" and Double D stare at Rolf as he gets steaming mad "Oh, I think you have to go home, chickens." Edd: "Please excuse Ed, he meant--" stops and interrupts Double D Rolf: for Edd to stop "Let Rolf understand this. I suppose disgracing Rolf is okay to you, Ed Boy?" enlarge pretending to be understanding of Ed, then return back to normal size "Walking off with Rolf's chickens like a fine howdy-do?" Ed: a handful of chickens "It was their idea, Rolf. As they wanted to be the best chickens they could be! Bless their little giblets." drops the chickens while seeing Eddy pushing a crate outside and ignoring Rolf ---- *'Ed': a handful of chickens "It was their idea, Rolf. As they wanted to be the best chickens they could be! Bless their little giblets." drops the chickens while seeing Eddy pushing a crate outside and ignoring Rolf *'Rolf': "Is that so, Ed Boy?" angry ''"You have squeezed an orange rind in the eye of Rolf! Return the chickens or Rolf will-" ''rammed by Eddy's crate that was pushed down the stairs and Rolf is thrown out the basement window *'Ed 'to the chickens: "That concludes our lesson for today, ladies! Ta-ta! Same time tomorrow!" *'Eddy': "Hey guys, look what my brother sent me, that big lug." *'Edd': "Your brother sent you this?" *'Ed': "I think his brother sent it to him, Double D." *'Eddy': "Check it out! I bet it's a car or something!" *'Edd': "Why this seems to be addressed to a 'Pipsqueek', Eddy. A pet name for his baby brother I assume?" and Double D began snickering of 'Pipsqueek' *'Eddy': of the 'Pipsqueek' label on the crate "Yeah? So, that means head honcho in our house." ---- *'Eddy': "Let's make a movie!" Ed: "Can I lick the bowl?" Edd: "Ed, do you have a manual for this?" Ed: "Somewhere." ---- *'Edd' of Eddy lying to his brother of owning Saturn and Pluto: "Oh, come now, Eddy." Ed: labels on bags of garbage to make them look like sacks of money "Boy, being rich really stinks." Eddy: "What the heck are you doing?! Don't film that!" Edd: while Eddy's "mustache" falls off "Sorry, Eddy. The planet-bearing story threw me off." Eddy: his face in humiliation "Cut, cut. How's my brother suppose to think I'm cool when you guys keep-" shakes his own head in front of the camera ---- *'Eddy': about Kevin "He collects underwear and gives it to the poor. Pretty stupid, huh, Bro?" ---- *'Edd': panning around for Eddy "Eddy, where are you?" Eddy: irritably "Over here, Spielberg." ---- *'Eddy': "Rolf? Did I forget to sign Rolf? There you go stretch."Rolf's face Rolf: outraged "You have vandalized Rolf's face! And you have…" chicken and Rolf cardboard cutout "…And you have stolen Rolf's chickens yet again?!" camera "Are you stealing Rolf's soul with your film box?" Edd: nervously "Why, of course not, Rolf! What gave you that impression?" Rolf: "Rolf will release his rage now!" attacks. Edd falls and sees the camera's battery is dying Edd: "I think your brother's got the picture, Eddy." ---- *'Eddy': "By simply tossing your-" switches to fuzzy, then to a different view of Eddy "-the combustion soon-" up at Edd Edd: "Look natural. Stay with me." Eddy: "Uh, thus rendering the egg-" again then to different view "-for all to enjoy." at Edd, annoyed Edd: "I'm creating dynamics, Eddy." Eddy: "Don't get hardy on me, Double D." "egg boiler" revealing the Kanker sisters "What?" D points at the Kankers in the "egg boiler" '' '''Edd': "K-K-K-K-K-K-KANKERS!" Kankers: unison "Hiya, Eddy!" Transcript An Ed is Born (transcript) Trivia *The music from Eddy's bedroom can be heard from the season one episode "Quick Shot Ed". *When the sky is first seen, the clouds are light yellow. But in later shots, they aren't. *When Eddy digs through his box, the wall behind is violet instead of blue. *Eddy throws the rattling toy onto Rolf's head, but when the Eds are being chased right after, Ed is holding it again. *Eddy references movie director Steven Spielberg when joking about Edd's camera technique in the playground. *At the foot of Eddy's bed, there is a Barry White record. He is a Grammy Award winning record producer. You can read more about him here. *Running gag: The Eds make Rolf angry, especially the third time. *A lot of this episode parodies the movie, The Blair Witch Project, such as the camera view, and how Double D, when they were in the playground, said, "Eddy, w-where are you?" The purpose of Eddy's camera is to show his Brother how cool he is, while in The Blair Witch Project, it was to show the existence of the Blair Witch in a Maryland forest. Like the ending, Double D drops his camera like Heather drops her camera because something attacks them. For Double D, Rolf and the chickens attack him, while in The Blair Witch Project, Heather is attacked and eaten by the Blair Witch. *Ed's camera is seen again in the episode "A Town Called Ed". *This is the only episode (excluding the specials) to have a different end credits theme. http://www.the3eds.com/music/an_ed_is_born_credits.mp3 *Ed's bathtub is filled with regular water instead of gravy in this episode only. *This is the only time we see Ed's digestive system. It shows a discarded soda can, a banana and a sock in his digestive system that hasn't been digested yet. *All the characters appeared and spoke in this episode. Video This clip was provided by shampistol on youtube. YejYX0jTYsM Ed is Born Ed is Born Category:Episodes with no scams